


An Interactive Story: Third Time Line.  D & E2/ Sans and Edge.

by Pchan2017



Series: An Interactive Story [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edge not a happy Skellie, Please read chaper one of the first story in this series for any of this to make sense!, Reader Insert, Reader most likely going to get fired, not at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: A third bonus work in this series, hope you enjoy this interactive story!





	An Interactive Story: Third Time Line.  D & E2/ Sans and Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello and welcome my dear readers, I hope you are following this side time line from our first chapter, An Interactive story: What path shall you take. If not, then please go read the first chapter located here 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196752/chapters/40434902 
> 
> Before you begin this chapter. Thank you!
> 
> I selected the Sans and Papyrus with the help of a random number generator, granted the selection in option E2, and came up with Classic Sans and Underfell Papyrus aka Edge. This might be a bit of a challenge for me, not a pair I am used to writing!

An Interactive Story, the world tilts just slightly today.

Whatever it was, when that chime of the door bell caught your attention, it set something in motion.. something which felt as if everything just moved slightly to the side... a little off.. a little disconcerting, but not too bad.. Thankfully the feeling passed within a few moments.

"Earth to kid, hey.. kid.. you alright there? Looking a little.."  
"I SWEAR ON THE CROWN, SANS.. IF YOU FINISH THAT PUN!"

Well that snapped you back to reality, what were you doing again? Oh yeah, work! A quick shake of the head and you realized just who had spoken to you, two.. skeleton monsters? One, a laid back sort of fella, if there was anything to go by when it came to his manner of attire. White stained shirt, pray that is ketchup or paint or something harmless.. ill fitted, baggy blue hoodie, basket ball shorts.. pink slippers and white socks? Well you had seen everything now, or at least you thought you had till you took in his Hot Topic reject friend!.. And by friend, you were using the term very loosely. 

Spiky shoulder pads, a tattered black tee sporting the words 'Bad Dude', the hem of the shirt had been shredded to show off his spinal column.. ok humans do not have barbs like that on their spines.. Tight as all hell black.. is that pleather? Yes.. yes it is pleather pants.. kick ass boots though, and a nice spiked belt with one killer skull and bones clasp.. ok maybe this reject had a bit of taste, but he really ruined it with his over the topic screeching.. the scarf and gloves were nice.. you wondered for a moment if you had anything like that back at home.. hmm..maybe it was time to go shopping.. Halloween was just a little less then a year away... can never start shopping for your favorite holiday too soon.

"HUMAN!"

Crap you had been day dreaming again!

"HUMAN I DEMAND YOUR CUSTOMARY GREETING AND FOR YOU TO TAKE MY ORDER AT ONCE!"

Full of yourself much, Mr. Hotshot? Alright then.. one scorched coffee coming up.. you knew you had not tossed that one batch for a good reason.. Plastering you best 'Fuck off and let me do my job' smile you could.. the sorta that revealed just what you thought of a customer, but was friendly enough that most had to suck it up and order. A brow bone twitch? Nice.. didn't know bones could move like that, eh must be a monster thing.

"Oh please forgive me, oh gracious customer, it seems this lowly human has become lost in awe and wonder at your mere presence..if you may excuse my blunder, I would love to welcome you to the Burnt Kettle, how may I make your day simply fantastic?"

Uggghh.. why were you working at this hell hole again? You had to fight the eye roll as your little sarcastic speech actually had the opposite effect then you intended.. while the smaller of the two stood behind this over inflated ego in boots, covering his wide grin to stifle the snickering which he was poorly concealing.. the 'I'm so tall, I should come with my own postal code, skyscraper' skeleton just smirked.. fuckity, one of these jerks.

"MUCH BETTER, PEST.. NOW.. THE USELESS SACK OF BONES HERE WITH ME, WILL TAKE A SMALL BLACK COFFEE"

"With a side of ketchup!" Oh you liked him, he didn't seem intimidated at all when his tall 'friend' nearly snapped his own damn neck to glare back at him, before turning his attention back to you.

"JUST COFFEE FOR HIM.."

You would make sure to slip some of those spare ketchup packets from your lunch rush, really a coffee and sub place..this was too much.. but you would make sure to slip a few packets his way, Mr. Too tall could get over himself. 

"And for you, oh fearsome one?"

Yep, one of those.. you were risking your job with your sass, your boss was in his office today after all, but you couldn't help yourself.. but damn if this jerk didn't puff up like a freaking toad with pride.

"YES, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA..EDGE IS VERY FEARSOME, YOU HAVE A KEEN EYE HUMAN.. HMM.. I SUPPOSE I COULD BE PURSADED TO PURCHASE SOME OF YOUR SWILL AFTER ALL."

And choke on it..

"AH YES, ONE EXTRA LARGE CINNAMON SPICED COFFEE, HOT. NO SUGAR, NO CREAM, EXTRA SPICE.. AND.." Ruby red pin points of light from his sockets shifted to the display counter.. yeah go for the day old crap we just keep in store..

"ONE OF THOSE.." Wow ok, dude has some talons n him.. you followed the path of his gloved hand to where he was pointing.. a bran muffin? COME ON! You would expect after that order, he would be after something sweet or at least something more interesting then a bran muffin! You shared a glance with the smaller one, who you had realized from their earlier ..discussion.. was named Sans, his bright white eye lights catching your glance and you could swear you saw the crinkle of laugh lines in the corners of his socket.. ok, so it seemed kinda funny to you too... Mr. Stick up his.. well.. what would you say since he was a skeleton? Clearly he didn't need the bran as well, some of your other customers might..

"Ok.. well lets see.." How did this new tablet system work again? Ugh.. your freaking boss and his tech obsession.. you missed your old register. "We are a card or chip only store here so.."

Rude much? That black credit card was in your face before you could finish the sentence.. at least those signs at the door, and counter, were useful enough to stop most folks from swearing you out when you had to give that unfortunate speech.

"Right, ok then.. the total comes to.. umm...come on..." You sighed as you struggled with the damn tablet when it.. suddenly was out of your hands..? The item was surrounded in a blue glow, and landed right in the hands of the smaller skeleton.. Hey! Not cool!

"Hmm.. ah I see your problem.. seems someone left this on display mode." ...Yep, you were an idiot today.. "Here ya go kid, all set." Handing the tablet back over.. did he just wink at you? Glancing down, you mentally groaned.. how did he do that? Not only was the total there, but the font had been changed! 

"..Cute.. alright, that will be $12.65."

High priced? Yeah, but then again... most coffee shops were these days. The tall one, what was his name.. Edge? He shoved the card in your face once more with a grunt, oh he was so getting burnt coffee..

A swipe of the card, a few minutes of 'brewing' you acted as if you were brewing his special blend, when all you were doing was humming while a fresh pot brewed for Sans, slipping the scalded coffee into that overly large cup he had ordered.. extra spice huh? Alright then.. extra extra extra pumpkin spice.. and a dash of the cinnamon hell, your nick name for it... honestly, there had to be something other then cinnamon in that spice mix, it burnt your tongue even with only a small dash of it in a vanilla 'custard' special. 

Next, a super dry bran muffin, a few ketchup packs slipped over to Sans while Edge was busy reading over some of the various holiday specials.. and soon they had their drinks, a few puns thrown your way.. Edge had scowled at how you had misspelled his name of course, and you bid them farewell.. waiting as you watched through the glass door as he took that first sip..

Karma!

 

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one! I will do better with the puns in time, I promise!  
Voting time!

A: Duck and cover, hope he doesn't come back in to bless you out?  
B: Shit eating grin, let him know you set him up.  
C: Hey is it your break time? It sure is!  
D: Oh look at the time, you should be closing up shop!  
E:...Something else?


End file.
